Harvest Moon Origins: In the Name of the King
by Penumbra Inkwell
Summary: Downtrodden and weary, the founders of Castanet traveled the lands, searching desperately for a place to call home. Cast out and abused, they place their trust in the Goddess to deliver them to a new life. However, their presence on the lands is not welcome by all, as nature itself is forced to choose sides. Please review to let me know you're reading!
1. Prolouge

The warm golden dance of the fire caressed the dry wood and weary countenances within the circled caravan, as hot emberlings jumped excitedly into the cool, crisp air. Cicadas chirped nature's sad soulful melody, echoing across the barren plain and dancing to the steady rhythm of the children's restful breathing, lulling them deeper into a thick, enveloping sleep. The western sky was pregnant with the beauty of the setting sun, as soft pinks and brilliant orange bled heavily into the yellow sky, soaking the earth and its inhabitants with cautious contentment.

"This is a sign, N'aschi. Our journey is blessed!" A great, booming voice exclaimed in glee, as the man behind it raised his thick dark arms to the west, weary from the many miles traveled. The pristine white of the sacred markings tattooed upon his skin seemed to glimmer in the gentle pastels of dusk, while his odd icy blue eyes sparkled quietly with hope. Smiling softly, and placing a warm, gentle touch full with the love and knowing that can come only from years of dedication to another on the man's bicep, N'aschi lifted her small frame upwards, so her small pink lips could caress his pierced ear.

"Our _family_ is blessed, my love," she whispered, before kissing his cheek, rough with dirt and silver scruff. Her sweet breath filled his nostrils, and he closed his tired eyes to savor the fleeting moments of tenderness which their journey had so cruelly robbed them of. Turning his large hulking body, he brought his wife, still beautiful through the many layers of dust and the strain of aching muscles, close. He rested his chin upon her head of soft silver-blonde hair and crimson scarf, and inhaled the subtle hint of jasmine that had always lingered there.

"We are all wanderers on this earth…our hearts are full of wonder," N'aschi's humble voice began, breaking between each phrase, quivering as the ancient proverb poured from her mouth, "and our souls are deep with dreams. " Pushing herself back to look into his chilly cerulean eyes, she granted him a reassuring smile, "We will achieve our dreams. Together."

The large man smiled placing his large and calloused hand against his wife's soft mocha skin. The flesh around his eyes wrinkled with a rare display of happiness, and the warm wind rustled through N'aschi's skirts, lightly jingling her heavy golden jewelry.

"Foehn!" A wise and authoritative voice rang out against the disappearing sun, seaming to silence the constant singing of the insects shrouded by greenery, pulling the couple away from their tender display. Nodding, Foehn caressed N'aschi's cheek with one pass of his thumb, and turned on his bare heals, his loose-fitting garments of red and brown swaying in the wind, the bells around his ankle chiming as he walked closer to the fire, to strategize the path for the coming day with the other men in the caravan.

With a heavy sigh, N'aschi returned to their wagon, as the gleaming stars above began to show themselves. Her mind raced with the events that had led them to this impossible journey, this constant state of uncertainty. Flames and the smell of burnt flesh burned through her memories, acidic and merciless. The beautiful sparkling trinkets she had crafted and the life-saving medicine Foehn had mixed for those suffering within the village, burned and destroyed-ashes set adrift on a stray breeze. The bodies of their kin, limp and innocent, sprawled upon the cold hard cobblestone was forever etched in the walls of her heart, and as she gathered her blue and yellow skirts around her, to sit near her sleeping child as he lay in his humble bed of thin cotton and dried alfalfa, her soul ached at the absence of the others, young and sweet, who hadn't escaped with them. N'aschi ran her slim fingers through the small boy's hair, pale and long, just as his siblings' had been, and began to hum a beautiful lullaby, in an ancient language , whose translations and speakers had died out long ago.

"Mama?" The little boy's eyes opened slightly, strained in the candlelight. A small marking, much like his father's, sat below his left eye, and seemed to steal the orange glow from the fire, and instead resonate with purity and strength. He was a strange looking child, his eyes full with two separate colors, one mimicking the hue of a glimmering emerald, and the other pale, like infertile earth. Because of his mysterious appearance, the village had scorned him at birth, marking him with the 'devil's touch' the moment he opened his eyes. Foehn, however, had rejoiced, seeing his appearance as good luck, and proclaiming the child the 'savior of their people', sheltering him from the cruel stares of the outside world with his sheer size alone. He doted upon him more than any of their children, teaching him about the stars, medicine-mixing, and the art of fortune-telling. For such a small, quiet child, whom the world seemed to despise from the start, he was wise and insightful beyond his years.

"Will we ever find a home?" the meek little question flooded the musty air with sadness as salty tears filled the queer set of eyes to the brim. The young one curled into his mother's heavy, woolen skirts, and began to weep with the helplessness of a child's plight.

"Hush now, Gale," N'aschi whispered, stroking his back with the gentle pressure of a mother's touch, as tears and sniffles erupted from the fabric of her dress. "Our people have always wandered," she explained, refusing to shroud her child in lies, determined to keep him strong against the harsh realities of the world and the cruelties of its people, "and we have always survived."

N'aschi was a strong woman, who had never had a stable home until she bound herself to Foehn, and together they stumbled across the small, tolerant village to the North. Before that time, she had wandered with her family for hundreds of years, never allowing her heart to attach itself to one place or another. She was accustomed to the change, the dirt, the unrestricted life within the brotherhood of the caravan—Gale and his siblings were not. They were born within the confines of that same quaint Northern village, which had changed considerably through the decades since N'aschi and Foehn had first settled there, and had been immersed heavily into the grasps of magic-hating religion and goddess-forsaking madness at the time of the children's births.

Gale's sobs grew faint, as he drifted into a heavy sleep, the only thing, N'aschi feared, that could comfort him. She continued to rub his back, to soothe him in his dreams, as the wagon sagged under her husband's great weight. She waited for the heavy, nightly sigh, the mutterings of discouragement, the tales of the idiocy committed by the other men as they strategized and rationed for the next day. Her ears perked, awaiting her cue to comfort him, as she had comforted Gale moments before, though it never came.

"N'aschi! Gale!" Foehn hollered, the excitement in his voice obvious, "We've found it!" he exclaimed, his glee shaving off at least a century from his age, the boyish grin making him seem much smaller in the cramped, low space of the wagon. N'aschi urged him to quiet himself with her eyes, motioning to the child sleeping in her lap, but Foehn paid little head. "Tomorrow by dusk, we will have found our home!" he yelled, his voice echoing far from their wagon, loud enough for the six other families to hear. Laughing fully, Foehn exited the wagon, reaching his large, tattooed hand out to his exasperated wife.

"There is a sacred mountain in the distance, my love-a mountain of kings! With a sparkling coast! It is a sign from the Goddess herself!" Gale's eyes flew open, as a broad smile spread across his chubby brown cheeks. Shirking off N'aschi's gentle touch, he ran to his father, who scooped him up with a hearty laugh and tossed him, high into the chilly air. The boy giggled, looking happier than N'aschi had seen him in weeks. The fire in the center of the circled wagons roared to life, and laughter and music exploded into the night sky, challenging the stars in brightness. The men had begun to drink, as the women and children danced to the drunken symphony of folk songs. "Come, celebrate!" Foehn urged, his cheeks pink and his breath heavy from excitement. Smiling, N'aschi nodded and collected herself, taking her husband's hand to exit their quaint little wagon and breathing deep from the night. Tomorrow, they would make their way to this 'mountain of kings', to the first chapter of their new life. Tonight, however, below the silver stars and glowing ethereal beauty of the moon, with their golden bells jingling, and their ancient chants piercing the night, they would celebrate.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: This is Our Home Now

Cold, sweet dew kissed his mocha skin as an opera of cheery chirping sent visions of sweeping melodies through the last glimpses of his waking dreams. Opening his eyes slowly, Gale stretched his body to catch the first glorious golden drops of newborn sun rising in the east. He smelled the faint essence of jasmine and snuggled closer to his mother, who cuddled the earth so tenderly, it was as if she were but a child again. For a few fading moments the world seemed to be teeming with love and gentility, overflowing with thick syrupy serenity.

The night before had bestowed upon the group the gifts of music, dance, and drink, which they had exuberantly accepted. As the sun rose to greet them, the 'victims' of their joyous celebration lay strewn about the grass, soft snores erupting like small volcanos. Regardless of the challenges which lay ahead, the spirits of the night had stolen their anxieties away.

"Gaaaaaale!" a small gleeful voice broke through Gale's private barrier, and exposed him to the reality of the Caravan's travels, "Wake up!"

Before he could turn to address the general direction of the spirited call, a shock of snow-white hair passed rapidly through his vision as a small squirmy mass crashed hard into his side.

"_Ooof_!" Gale's lungs released a great burst of air from the force of the blow inflicted upon him, as he clumsily pushed his body upright, the dew-soaked grass making it difficult for his hands to get a firm grip. Desperately, he saw his mother awaken and leave him, defenseless, with his fate.

"Vivi, get off me!" His small, sleepy voice commanded the odd girl firmly attached to his leg. She looked up at him, her amber eyes shining with wicked mischievousness, and giggled with an ingratiating sweetness. Reaching up to pinch his round cheeks, she mocked him, "You are too serious," she laughed, "smile once in a while!" Gale looked down at her, his brow furrowed with as much discontent as he could muster. Cackling, she pushed herself to her feet and stared down at him, studying his mismatched eyes and striking tattoo. His silver hair stuck out in all directions, as grass and dirt clung to life within his locks. She chuckled as softness seemed to grow within her eyes, and a small pink smile painted her lips.

"Children, it is time to go!" Foehn's booming voice hollered, as he tied the last of their possessions to the wagon, his broad smile shining bright. N'aschi waved gently from her position feeding the horses, though a sense of urgency and excitement burned in her eyes. In the distance, Vivi's parents, even older than Gale's and much less fortunate, nodded in agreement. Turning her gaze back to Gale, Vivi reached out her hand to him in an uncommon display of generosity.

"Come on," she smiled, "let's go find our new home". Gale nodded, her words giving him a renewed sense of hope. He accepted her outstretched hand and began to lift himself up, his gaze fixed intently on her gleaming golden eyes. His stomach felt tingly, his head light and buoyant as a cloud, and though he had no idea what such a sensation meant, he felt compelled to return her smile. Suddenly, however, Vivi released his hand from her grasp, sending him backwards onto the damp grass. Snickering manically, she ran off, calling back," Hurry up Gale!"

Quickly picking himself up in shame, he ran as fast as his legs would carry him to the safety of his wagon—away from the perils of mean-spirited little girls.

* * *

The caravan embarked on the final leg of their journey just after dawn, bubbling with excitement and joy, though mildly hung over. The children jogged alongside the wagons, keeping their eager eyes on the distant skies, hoping to see the mountain come into greater focus. Along the way, the women and mothers sat within their wagons, protected from the harsh sun, knitting and crafting small trinkets with which to forever remember the day. As barren flat lands began to give way to lush prairie and rolling hills, the men discussed every aspect of their new home. One man, laughably small and rotund, with kind eyes and a knowledgeable disposition, named Bertrand, exclaimed to the group that he would one day be the mayor of the village they would build together. Laughing heartily, Elias, an avid fisherman as salty as the sea he so loved, took a deep swig of the strong smelling liquid within his canteen, and as the clear fluid dribbled down his peppered grey scruff, his husky voice teased, "Bertran'! If we kick ye of yer' wag'n, ye'll roll down tha' damn hill!"

Jibes, insults, and brotherly love flowed through the group as they continued on, the smell of pond algae and rich soil stinging their noses with its sweet promises. The children shouted and hollered as the craggy face of the mountain showed itself more clearly: dark, imposing, and beautiful. The heat had begun to dwindle, and nature's gentle _hum_ to signal the end of the day danced softly within their ears. The group had walked from hours, reluctant to stop, determined to touch the formation's sacred base, and kiss the cool, jagged minerals that seemed to glisten in the dusk. The children had returned to the wagons to nestle near their mothers as the long, fast-paced trek had left them exhausted.

"Stop!" Foehn called out, the moon high in the sky, though the visibility wavering. His voice was course from the teasing and singing that had kept the group lively throughout the day. The others went silent as Foehn dismounted from the wagon, and absentmindedly stroked the muzzle of his dapple grey horse as he passed by. His muscles stiff from diligently driving the caravan to their destination, he stumbled forward a few paces, absolutely silent. The dark of the night masked him from the view of the others, but the distinctive sound of his massive body hitting the ground rang through the evening air. A collective gasp escaped from the lungs of the others, as they all rushed to assist him, to light a fire and torches. N'aschi bolted out of the wagon, leaving young Gale dazed and confused, watching her beautiful skirts whirl in the breeze. Foehn's loud, labored, and hoarse sobs stung at the darkness, chilling Gale to the bone and making him feel the most disturbing kind of sick.

As the torches lifted the veil of blackness that had been cast upon the caravan, Bertrand and N'aschi illuminated Foehn, their breath short and their minds preparing for the worst. Sobbing, covered in thick, cold, black mud and drinking greedily from a crystal-clear river, babbling with life and teaming with opportunity, they found him.

"Foehn…"N'aschi urged, "You are scaring the children…" she explained, as gently and with as much kindness as she could manage. He paid no attention to her, but continued with his labored cries. Sighing, she placed a warm hand on his mud-caked shoulder, "We have to find our home, my love. We do not have time for—".

An exasperated cry rang out, sharp and sad, piercing the night. Foehn had risen so quickly from his position in the mud, that N'aschi, the kind and supportive wife that she was, had little time to react and move. Foehn wound back, his powerful muscles full of rage, and struck her impossibly hard on her soft, beautiful, mocha face. She fell back, her head hitting the ground with a sickening _crack_, her pristine headscarf soiled by the thick mud.

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND, WOMAN!" Foehn screamed, saliva and anger spewing from his mouth, his booming voice jolting the small audience in both fear and confusion, moving several of the children to tears. The metallic silence chilled the earth, as no one dared to move. Looking about himself he drew a deep breath from the night, and hushed his tone, forcing himself to sound gentle and kind, "This _is_ our home now." He opened his arms, as if pleading to the fearful eyes that stared back at him, "these rivers…this land…are blessed."

Foehn looked down at his wife, her moans of pain barely audible, and Bertrand glared back up at him, as he attempted to tend to her injuries. Clenching his jaw, and turning his face back to the group, he spoke, the control in his voice waning. "Everyone, circle the wagons. Let us rest," he began, "We shall begin clearing the land tomorrow."

Not a soul objected as he turned on his heels and walked back to take the reins, leaving the small, plump man to help N'aschi to her feet. As Foehn maneuvered the horses, Gale tried his best to quiet his sobbing, huddled in the back of the wagon.

* * *

A massive blaze, blistering, enveloping, and merciless exploded on the peak of the great formation, destroying all life that had inhabited it. The sparse grasses burned into nothingness as the animals withered and became black, bitter ash. Giant flaming boulders fell, toppling down the impossible height of the mountain, containing the pure essences of rage and fury, burning, devouring everything their cruel auras touched.

"**CEFIA!" **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Sacrifices

"Mama! " a tiny voice cried out, utter reverence and hopelessness mixed within his tone, "Father is home!" The sun, streaming brilliantly through the canopy of trees and flowers, had intensified with a deep golden rage, its warmth near-scorching, as the waters had grown still and the scent of ash and death had permeated the air. The small ball of light that had chimed out so loyally now lay nuzzling the bosom of a pure, ethereal being, whimpering softly into her comforting aura.

"Thank you, my child," the being spoke, her voice like a babbling brook or meandering breeze, heavenly and sweet, her breath fragrant as wild flowers and deep purple berries. Her hair, a glimmering and supple viridian like that of free-growing vines, seemed to float carelessly on the breeze, as if dancing to its own, simple melody. Bringing the tiny ball of light to her lips, she kissed it gently, before turning to address the multitudes of tiny dazzling auras floating, frightened, behind her. Offering them a reassuring smile, she spoke gently, her words echoing as a soothing lullaby, "My dear children, hide amongst the curves of the hills and the sway of the trees. I will call for you when it is safe, "she paused, hearing the sharp crackle of fire fast approaching. "We have much to do upon your return...Now, go!" She commanded, as hundreds of glittering orbs frantically scattered and dispersed upon the land. With a heavy sigh and heavier heart, the Goddess turned to sit upon her throne, a gargantuan monument of twisted, gnarled branches and exotic wildflowers of every color, accented by the glimmering jewels and minerals of the land. Her cerulean eyes looked down upon her sanctuary, lush with the fruits of nature and cradled by the cool, clear waters of her sacred spring. The thought of losing it all made shimmering tears spill from her eyes, as the entrance to her inner sanctum was engulfed in the insatiable hunger of flames. The intense heat lapped ferociously at her pale porcelain skin, making her very essence ache, as the influx of light stung her eyes.

"Welcome home, Ignis," the Goddess spoke clearing her throat and forcing a gentle lightness in her voice, as she stared directly into what appeared to be the depths of hell itself.

"**Do not patronize me, you ungrateful wench!**" In an instant, the fiery being was at her side, his strong, menacing frame towering over her. His hot breath smelled of bitter ash, as his long, flaming locks scorched the sacred timber of her throne. His flaming, clawed hand reached for the Goddess's throat, as the beast of a man snarled in anger. "**I created you to protect this land from their kind, Cefia**" He screamed, his deep voice but a livid screech, "**And you have FAILED ME!**" Ignis's powerful grasp clenched Cefia's slim neck, his fangs forming a twisted smile as she gasped for air. Closing her eyes, Cefia's slim frame seemed close to limp, as Ignus attempted to drain her spiritual prowess, fully intent on destroying her. All at once, an impossibly fast wall of air erupted from the goddess's being, knocking the fearsome deity back, briefly extinguishing the flames that roared around him. Seeing an opportunity, Cefia launched herself from her throne, throwing herself to grovel at Ignis's feet.

"Please, my King!" she sobbed, her soul wounded from the utter destruction and pain that engulfed her precious sanctuary, "Spare me!" she begged. Ignis's sadistic laugh echoed through the tomes of time, as he threw an inferno of flame and rage directly at her pathetic figure, hunched over and bowing before him. She screamed out in utter agony, as the wild grasses around her burned and died, her own porcelain skin bearing the brunt of the heat, though her own intense spiritual energy prevented her death. "Spare _our children!" _She pleaded, her glittering lamentations spilling upon the charred earth, rejuvenating a few, ashen sprouts. Caught off guard, the terrible king paused, hot smoke escaping from his nostrils as he drew heavy, infuriated breaths. The earth was still for several long moments, utterly silent aside from the hungry crackle of the flames. Cefia could barely move, as the full extent of the damage done to the earth washed over her, nearly paralyzing her with its syrupy acidic sadness. Closing her eyes she apologized to the thousands of small, innocent lives lost at her expense to the ferocity of the flame.

Kneeling beside her, Ignus extinguished the flames that had engulfed his being, and placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "**Look at me**," he commanded, the absolute fury in his voice lessened. Cefia lifted her head, her vine-like hair falling over her face, and gazed into her King's crimson eyes, her own filled with desperate pleading. Grasping her long, shimmering locks, Ignus pulled back mercilessly, his clawed hand catching small, painful tangles, and smiling as Cefia whimpered in pain. Without an ounce of gentility or sentimentality, he placed a wicked kiss upon her lips, hungry and all-consuming as the flames he so easily controlled. Laughing inwardly as she squirmed from the pain, he released her. "**I will spare you and your…**_**children**_," he snarled, "**But now it is **_**you**_ **who shall be responsible for ridding my lands of these creatures, Cefia. I have cursed their retched leader with madness. The rest is up to you,**" Ignis commanded, throwing a blistering fireball at a particularly stunning and thriving patch of wildflowers. A quiet whimper of acknowledgment escaped her lips as the King, in one final act of brutality, lifted her by her long, stunning locks, and threw her weary body into the trunk of a large towering tree. Air escaped her lungs in a cry of pain, as she hit with a loud, sickening _crack_. The King's vile laughter shook the leafy greenery that surrounded the two deities and, in a split-second, he disappeared into a plume of thick, white smoke, undoubtedly returning to his rightful place in the heavens.

Cefia's body crumpled into a defeated ball, as the pain seemed almost unbearable. Reaching up, she stroked the hard, red wood of the tree she had disturbed, whispering a pathetic apology as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Children!" She cried out, her once soft, sing-song voice cracking in desperation. Immediately, she was surrounded by the brilliant orbs of light, fluttering about her, transmitting pieces of their glimmering auras to her and the wounded earth, healing the wrongs that Ignis had created. Slowly regaining her strength, she stood, as tiny lips kissed every inch of her skin. Drawing a deep breath from the cool air, she retook her position upon her throne. The sprites, her children, sat lovingly before her, as if a grand tale of love and heroism was about to unfold before their eyes. Wiping her soft pink lips of any trace of the horrendous King, she straightened her back, trying to regain the poise she had before his arrival.

"Children," she began, determination slowly rising within her, "The Harvest King has ordered me to rid the land of the people who intend to live here." Fast, confused chatter broke out amongst the sprites, as several spirited objections rose from the depths of their small crowd.

"But Mama! You said they would nurture the land!"

"You said they were our brothers!

"You told us to help them!"

Their small, iridescent bodies jumped and shook excitedly, as their innocent and juvenile objections filled the air. Cefia restrained herself from laughing at her adorable and sweet natured sprites, and instead raised her voice further, to be heard above their chatter. "I know what I said, young ones. These people will help the land prosper," she continued, "Therefore we must protect them, regardless of what the King says!" She announced, her own personal inner fire engulfing and replacing any fear within her. Standing, her ears were filled with the sounds of small, joyous cheers. "We will hide their existence from him," She explained, "We will shield them until they are strong enough to fight back on their own." The sprites nodded eagerly, ready to do whatever their mother commanded, excited to bring their land to its full potential with the help of these humans.

"We must create a barrier," Cefia began, "harnessing the elements of the earth. Only then will it be strong enough to hide them from his wrath." Looking around, tears fell from her eyes, as she tried to further explain what the sprites were to do.

"I need you, my dear children, to create the posts at which the barrier will begin…" Wiping her tired, wet eyes, she looked out to the happy, jubilant faces of the young nature spirits, ready to do whatever task she required of them. Deciding upon her plan, no matter how much it hurt, Cefia began to separate the hundreds of sprites by force-earth, wind, water, and happiness. They conformed to her every direction, gathering in the groups she had arranged, staying quiet and still as she kissed each one gently and whispered the kind, reassuring words which only a mother could know. She sobbed as, one by one, each sprite was reduced back to its own raw, base element with the sweep of her divine hand. The light left their pure, sparkling, child-like eyes, and their tiny physical bodies disintegrated like sand in the violent grasps of a typhoon. Even as the survivors watched on, while each of their brothers and sisters before them were dissolved into nothing but the Earth's basic components, they trusted and adored her utterly. When the whole, sad ceremony had been completed, only a handful of sprites, and five sacred, elemental relics remained.

"Daren, Allen, Edge, Collin, Ben…" Cefia whispered her spirit weak with the weight of the slaughter she had committed, "You were amongst the first of my children, and now, you must guard these relics with all of your might." The five sprites nodded furiously, completely aware of the gravity of their task, but still full of the child-like wonder that Cefia had grown to adore. Bringing them close, she kissed each one gently upon their tiny foreheads, while mumbling the dark, ancient chant written upon the very soul of the earth. Each sprite began to glow with a lambent, burning aura that called upon the earth so profoundly, the elements themselves seemed to meet there, before her, ready to do battle with whomever she commanded.

"When the time comes, little ones, you will fight alongside your new brethren!" With one more tired wave of her ethereal hand, the sprites were suddenly pulled, screaming out in reluctance, into the cold stone relics, sealed away to a long solitary life, guarding the humans who had decided to settle on these sacred lands. Like magnets, the individual spiritual forces of each relic repelled one another, and in an instant, they were scattered; far between the hills and rivers of the land that Ignis had created. Against the pale blue of the midday sky, a luminous display of color and light exploded, dancing across the clouds, stretching to the very boundaries of the King's sacred creation. Cefia's divine eyes reflected this breathtaking display, and as her sparkling tears fell upon the earth, sprouting a bright vermillion blossom at her feet, she sighed knowing that, for now, the humans were safe.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Running Blind**

_Gale was running. Every muscle in his body ached, stinging with harsh, hot, lactic acid. He was impossibly exhausted, desperate to reach her, to kiss her porcelain skin, to tell her that he would always protect her. He looked down, his eyes scanning the earth, covered in painful craters and huge, ugly, reddish brown blood splatters. The air was heavy, full with unforgiving and unwavering moisture, smelling strongly of iron and sweat. Though his legs moved, and his body ached, he went nowhere. The scenery remained the same, as crushing defeat washed over him. Looking about him, frantically casting his gaze upon the pathetic world around him, huge, merciless flames devoured every inch of life. He felt the heat on his cheeks, and tasted the bitter ash with every breath. The forest, once so full with greenery and life, swaying to the gentle melody of the wind, now screamed and popped in anguish, as its ancient timbers and innocent creatures perished in the face of the flame._

"_Gale!" a shrill, desperate voice called out to him, "Please, help me!" Turning, Gale saw a slender figure, enveloped in flame. Flailing disturbingly, the seemingly female form begged for his help, guttural noises escaping its mouth, as the flames distorted and blurred its malleable features like an old wax candle. Gale tried to run, to scream, to escape the hellish scene around him, but instantly, he was paralyzed._

"_Gale!"_

"Gale, dammit, wake up already!" Gale gasped, and bolted upright in his bed, trying to regulate his labored breathing, as he became acutely aware of the nightclothes, absolutely drenched in cold fearful sweat, draped over his tan, goose-fleshed, skin, weighing down his slim shoulders. Blinking furiously, attempting to bring the gray, muffled world into focus, a bright and particularly ferocious pair of golden-flecked amber eyes glared furiously down at him. Were he not currently being rudely accosted by the owner, Gale would have thought the eyes to be nearly breathtaking. "Hurry up, you idiot, "the hushed voice behind the beautiful, owl-like eyes demanded. "It's almost dawn, and if my father catches me here this late, I'll have hell to pay!" The familiar feminine voice grew gradually shrill and breathless, the teenage adrenaline of utter disobedience coursing wildly through her veins.

Brushing the ashen blonde hair from his face, and running the cold flesh of his palm over his eyes, he grumbled an irritable response, muffled by his large, tan hands, "Five minutes. Wait outside on the roof while I change, alright?" The girl huffed and turned away in annoyance, as her heels clattered against the hard, knotted wood of his bedroom floor. Gale heard her push open the heavy shutters of the window, letting in the cold, crisp night air, bathing the modest and purposely dark room in sparkling silver moonlight. The sinewy and careless breeze wafted her spicy, sweet scent toward his nostrils, swimming through his senses with gentle notes of warm, exotic jasmine and soothing vanilla. Despite his immense frustration, the mixture of her alluring aroma, and the way her bare, cream- colored shoulders soaked up every last drop of moonlight was maddeningly attractive. "Um-" Gale began, his adolescent voice cracking awkwardly against the soft _whoosh _of the wind. "Yes?" the slender, shapely girl questioned, turning her head to look at him, his woolen blanket bunched carelessly around his waist, as her beautiful, snow white hair cascaded over her face. Clearing his throat, all words of kindness and sentimental worth evaporated. He said the first thing that came to his hormone- ravaged, sleep-deprived mind. "Nothing. Just—don't call me Gale anymore." He muttered. The girl snorted in frustration, then, grabbing the sturdy wooden frame, swung herself up to the window ledge. Looking back for a split second, her voice hardened in an irritable bark, "Fine. You have five minutes…Wizard." Her pale locks strayed behind her in the breeze for a few moments, before her entire frame disappeared beyond Gale's gaze, to perch upon his roof and watch the sleepy, lunar-illuminated little town.

Pushing himself up from his bed, the cold breeze caught the remnants of his fearful sweat and chilled him to the bone. Looking back to the window, to be sure he was out of reach from the girl's judgmental stare, he peeled the long sleeved, black cotton shirt from his skin. It was absolutely drenched, and in severe need of washing. Dropping it to the floor, and kicking it out of sight into a dark and, presumably dusty corner, he sighed as he pulled a warm, wool sweater over his head, to combat the chill of night. Changing from his thin cotton leggings into warm, sturdy, light colored corduroy pants, he glanced into the yellowed mirror that stood at his bed side. Inside its distorted reflection, he saw himself, a tall, tan, perpetually youthful-looking man whose actual age betrayed the face the stared back at him. The tattoo, his birthright and a symbol of his people, seemed to glow against the moon itself. The mismatched eyes that stared back at him contained so much wisdom; fathoms of meek knowledge and years of experience with unwavering loneliness.

"Are you about done?" the girl's voice questioned bluntly, as she peeked her head into the room, bored with her position on the roof. Looking away from the mirror, and into her expectant amber eyes, he nodded. Wrapping a long, thick, dark purple coat around himself, and stepping into worn leather boots, he made his way to the window. He was met with a pale, outstretched hand. Looking up at the girl, he was baffled by the constant changing of her emotions, like the tide that ebbed and flowed in the distance. Grabbing her hand, and lifting himself onto the roof with minimal effort, he shot the girl a small and, somewhat nervous smile. It occurred to him that, in his sleepy stupor, he had neglected to ask about their destination. "Witch," he began a hint of amusement coloring his usually apathetic tone, watching her twinge at her new ceremonially-given title, reluctant to part with 'Vivi', "Where are we going, exactly?" She cast him a sidelong glance, and backing up against the outer wall of his family home, grinned mischievously before belting out a loud cackle of a laugh, that instantly brought back childhood memories of harmless horseplay and the haunting scent of wet grass. Without warning, she allowed herself a short, maniacal, running jump, before launching her slim frame off of the roof, and landing gracefully on the newly finished cobblestone below, her traditional skirts billowing in the wind.

"You'll just have to find out!" she hollered, before taking off down the street, the _clacking_ of her heels mimicking the beating of the young Wizard's heart. "Very well," He mumbled, before dismounting from the house, his nearly inhuman agility and strength catching him as he landed hard against the street. With the moon illuminating her shimmering hair, and the ocean swelling in untamed passion, Gale couldn't help but chuckle as he chased after her.

* * *

"Mama, when will I get to meet my brothers and sisters?" The little solitary sprite whined, his tiny form held in the warmth of Cefia's arms. Years alone, with no one but the animals of the land and the Goddess, had made the small spirit grow restless, waiting for his chance introduce himself to the people of the land who, in the thirty years since they had first stumbled upon this sacred patch of earth, had allowed it to flourish, growing and tending to the supple fruits of nature. The Goddess chuckled softly, masking her utter anxiety for such a day, and stroked the sprite's tiny forehead with a slim, graceful finger.

"When the time comes, little one," she smiled, casting a nervous glance in the direction of the mountain from her throne. Fortunately, the barrier had done its job masking the villagers from Ignis's watchful gaze, long enough for them to cultivate a true, loving bond with the land, to establish the roots of their families in the rich soil, and to sow the seeds of growth for future generations, as well as for themselves. With all her might, Cefia wished it could stay this way. She could feel the Earth strengthening all around her, sustaining her indefinitely, all while also hiding her existence from the humans' sight. If Ignis were to discover their presence yet again, they would have to fight with all of their might for the slimmest chance at survival. If only the little sprite nestled comfortable in her lap, the only sprite left at the sanctuary,could understand that.

* * *

After Gale caught up to the fiery, lily-haired witch, past the limits of the cobblestone, her alabaster skin shimmering in the pale moonshine, the odd pair walked leisurely underneath the brilliance of the stars glittering above them. They shared a long, thoughtful silence, both drawing deep, cool breaths from the night air, as the dirt path _crunched_ beneath their feet. The ocean's song, sometimes sickeningly sweet, others heartbreakingly sad, twirled on the breeze, as the grass's fresh-forming dew saturated their feet. They chatted briefly about their individual coming of age ceremonies, where their new titles and magical training had spawned just weeks before, but the silence between them felt too natural to fight.

"Will we be there soon?" Gale questioned, breaking the thick but comfortable hush that had enveloped them for several long moments. He looked over to her, the faint babbling of a nearby river stinging his ears as he awaited her response. Witch flashed him a wide, ornery grin, before stopping in her tracks to produce a small black bag from a convenient fold in her skirts. "Yes," she mumbled; as she searched the satin pouch with definite intent. The deceivingly youthful wizard eyed her suspiciously as she pulled out a long, silken scrap of cloth, "We are, but this place is a secret. I can't let you see the way," she giggled through her explanation, approaching him menacingly, the fabric held firm between her slender fingers. With a heavy sigh of resignation, Gale allowed himself to be blindfolded, after quickly thinking back to the past moments in which the spirited young woman before him hadn't gotten her way, and feeling a slight ache of painful remembrance course through his body.

The Witch's small hand grasped his, and in an instant, his long, lean legs began to awkwardly kick up dust and greenery, as she pulled his tense frame along at a full speed run. The sound of snapping twigs and overgrown brush rustled around him, as he was weaved between boulders and low-laying branches. He attempted to pick up any sort of scent from the scenery around him, but the strong essence of Witch clung tightly to the fabric around his eyes, filling his nostrils with the aroma of nothing but alluring flowers and vanilla. The air around him was wet and heavy, instantly causing his skin to feel moist and sticky.

Abruptly, Witch stopped, refusing to continue foreword or utter a single word, leaving him confused and blinded in a place only she knew. "Witch?" Gale questioned, the concern in his voice audible, "Is everything alright?" he continued, reaching up to take off his blindfold, handling its silken fabric gently in his large hands. His senses opened to a dark swamp, covered in soft, luscious, moss, swaying with giant, ancient trees. The ground was moist and rich-smelling, as the sound of frogs hopping into the stagnant water surrounding the area soothed Gale's weary senses. In its own sad, dreary way, this small clearing was breathtaking. "What is this place?" Gale asked, turning to face Witch, whose eyes had widened like an eager child's. She paused for a long moment, before peeling her eyes away from the sight before her, "This is my favorite place," she replied, slight embarrassment showing in her tone. Unsure how to respond, Gale waited for her to say more, as he had never know her to be speechless for long. In the forty years they had known each other, all through their abnormally long childhoods, she had always had something to say when a topic took her fancy. Instead, the ivory maiden silently took Gale's hand, and squeezed gently, before looking up at him, her amber eyes peering into his. He felt quiet warmth in her skin, and though her constant emotionality perplexed and irritated him to no end, the feel of her skin softly against his own in that moment calmed his frayed nerves, sending a tingly wave through his lower abdomen, causing his mocha face to become furiously hot. Raising up on her heeled boots, trying desperately not to sink into the pliable earth, she kissed his cheek, and, nuzzling her small, button-shaped nose onto his smooth skin, she whispered so softly it was hardly audible above the sway of the branches above, "We'll live here together someday, Gale."

Before the shocked young wizard could stammer out a response, or at least correct the snowy-colored witch for calling him by his name, a large crash sounded nearby, echoing through the swaying branches, reverberating against the hard wood of the ancient timber that towered over them. Loud, pitiful groans of pain desperately pleaded, withering against the wind.

"H-help…Please help..."

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Thank you so much for reading, guys! A special thank you to Noteleks, Seventh Chance, sushi4427, The Rune Reverend, Charlyatt, and the oh~ so mysterious C.B. for all of the reviews, critiques, love, and support so far. I really hope I can do right by you guys. I've been laying the ground work for the past few chapters, including this one. However, you can expect a lot of action in the next few installments. Thanks again guys! Reviews are always appreciated!**_


End file.
